


Snow Freezes Killer Instincts

by BrownieFox



Series: Youtuber fics [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, but it's the early days, strange for these three, they wee baby egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: A concept of how Dark and Wilford met King of the Squirrels





	Snow Freezes Killer Instincts

It was in the days that Dark was a jump scare and was holding on to existence by the skin of his teeth. Wilford wasn’t quite insane, wasn’t yet a mad killer. The time was late January of 2013. It was the first time ‘Ego Manor’ burned down, the old shack of wood that Dark and Wilford had attempted to call home.

 It burned wonderfully, in the opinions of both egos, but they were let with no where to live. Their powers were weak, underdeveloped. Will shivered in the cold, getting close to Dark as the feeling steadily drained form his limbs. Dark’s shell became brittle, cracking apart for the first time in red and blue energy, the black goo that had run down his eyes at the time freezing to his face.

This was before either were aware that death was far from a permanent state for them, and it was a real and frightening possibility, freezing to death in the ruins of their house.

They were in no state to fight off King of the Squirrels if he decided to attack.

But he didn’t. Such a thing wasn’t in his nature. Instead he led them form the ashes they’d been sitting in and to a large tree just a little ways away, up in a cobbled-together tree house. There, the three of them sat, close, surrounded by squirrels to keep them warm. How they must’ve looked a set of triplets, in those days when the differences between their attire hardly existed.

Now, it’s an event that could never happen. Dark would never stoop so low, Wilford was too unstable, KotS was smarter. Wilford and Dark’s reality-bending abilities meant they’d find ways around freezing. And an ego that hadn’t had the chance to feel their heart cease beating only had to wait, the eldest most certainly having died many times before. 

But they never forget the early days, besides believing the others have.


End file.
